The Kyuubi and the Cat Girl
by DarkChild316
Summary: Naruto assists Mermaid Heel in rescuing Millianna after she's taken hostage by a dark guild who demands Kagura in exchange for Millianna's life. After saving her, Millianna and Naruto spend the evening together while Millianna comes out with a sexy surprise for Naruto. Naruto/Millianna. AU. Please R&R.


Gobble, Gobble and Happy Thanksgiving Weekend everyone. Welcome back to the eighteenth installment of my _**Naruto/Fairy Tail**_ crossover series: _**The Kyuubi and the Mages**_. And the lucky girl in this installment is the spunky, and sexy cat girl Millianna. So, get ready ladies and gentlemen, because once again…. _ **IT'S SHOWTIME!**_

Summary: Naruto assists Mermaid Heel in rescuing Millianna after she's taken hostage by a dark guild who demands Kagura in exchange for Millianna's life. After saving her, Millianna and Naruto spend the evening together while Millianna comes out with a sexy surprise for Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Naruto**_ or _**Fairy Tail**_ or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki met up with his clients for his next mission. The clients were an all-female guild named Mermaid Heel. The ace of this guild had contacted him and asked for his assistance in saving one of their fellow guildmates.

He soon arrived at the guild and entered. As he made his way through the guild to the main guild hall, he noticed the women of the guild were either looking at him with fascinated, blushing faces; while others were looking at him curiously, as if they were sizing him up.

He soon arrived in the main guild hall and came face-to-face with a young slim, large busted woman with long black hair cut in a traditional Japanese 'princess style". She wore an elaborate blazer with gold lining and a large collar which was opened to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath.

She also wore a pair of white wrist-high gloves in which the cuffs of her jacket are tucked into. On her legs, she wore a pair of black tights that were tucked into a pair of knee-high white boots and sat under a short white-frilled skirt. She also wore a white headband with a white ribbon tied up at the top in a bow. And at her side she carried a katana with an elaborate sheath.

"Naruto Uzumaki, it is an honor to meet you at last. The stories of your strength and heroism are legendary. I am the ace of Mermaid Heel, Kagura Mikazuchi." The woman, Kagura said as she bowed to Naruto out of respect, a gesture that Naruto returned.

"Thanks, Kagura. I've heard just as many stories about your skills in battle. I look forward to working with you." Naruto said.

"It's not just me who you're working with Naruto. Allow me to introduce you to the rest of my team, Risley Law, Arana Webb, and Beth Vanderwood." Kagura said as she motioned to each mage in question.

Risley was a chubby young woman with tan skin and curly dark hair. She wore Native-American themed clothing consisting of a plain beige headband, a necklace of animal teeth, a dark blue loincloth with a white finish that bore the crest of Mermaid Heel at its center along with a short blue top, brown fringed sleeves with maroon armbands and sandals.

Arana was a shapely, curvaceous young woman who wore a tight-fitting, full body mustard-colored suit with only her hands and head exposed and is covered in a pattern representing a spider web. Her pale green hair was gathered in a series of massive, dreadlock-like curls jutting outward. She had pale skin and dark eyes with long eyelashes and her lips were covered in light-pink lipstick.

Beth was a petite young girl with orange-brown hair tied into two braided pigtails. She possessed a childlike and innocent face with large greyish blue eyes and freckled cheeks with a small nose. In contrast, she possessed large hips and thighs, mirroring a marked pear shape. She wore a black t-shirt with a white collar under a pair of calf-length greyish blue overalls and a pair of red sandals on her feet.

"Well it's great to be working with all of you. I hope I don't disappoint." Naruto said as he shook hands with Kagura's teammates.

"I'm sure you won't Naruto-chan." Arana said with a flirtatious wink at him.

"It's a pleasure to be workin' with ya Naruto. Can't wait to see ya in action." Beth said in her trademark Southern accent.

"Thanks, you two. So Kagura, what did you have for me." Naruto said, and his question was answered with a smirk from Kagura as she stepped forward.

"Before I tell you why I brought you here, I think we should first test your skill to see if you are indeed as skilled as the stories people tell about you say you are." Kagura said as she unsheathed her sword Archenemy and took up a battle stance.

"Ooh, Kagura's going without her sheath for this battle, looks like she's not playing any games. You'd better bring it Naruto-san." Risley said and Naruto smirked.

"Consider is brought Risley." Naruto said as he drew his mother's ruby-adorned, dark bladed katana. He also drew his one of his father's trademark Hiraishin kunai and channeled his chakra into it allowing it to extend to the same length as his mother's katana.

 _ **"Never Back Down"**_ _by Nine Lashes begins playing~_

"Let's dance." Naruto said and Kagura smirked before activating her Gravity Magic and springing forward at her seemingly disabled opponent, her blade ready to strike. When much to her shock, Naruto brought both his blades up to block Kagura's attack.

Naruto quickly responded with a couple of quick slashes at Kagura before stabbing at her chest with his mother's blade. Kagura deflected each of Naruto's attacks before answering with a stab of her own to Naruto's head, which Naruto deflected by crossing his blades in front of his face.

Kagura then knocked Naruto backwards with a kick before charging him again with her blade ready to strike. Naruto quickly deflected the stab to his chest before deflecting three more quick slashes. Naruto then charged his father's blade with lightning chakra and charged Kagura with his blade ready to strike. Kagura used her sword to deflect the attack and the two of them stood off at the stalemate.

Naruto and Kagura charged each other again before the two of them began dueling once again. Back and forth, move for move, blow for blow, the two warriors matched each other's attacks, neither of them letting up for a second as Kagura's guildmates watched in awe.

Naruto then aimed a well-placed slash across Kagura's face and Kagura sported a nasty cut across her face. Naruto seeing an opening charged both of his blades with wind chakra before he slashed both blades in a crossing motion across Kagura's chest before slashing downwards with both blades in an x pattern.

He then slashed upwards with his mother's blade before slashing across Kagura's chest with his dad's blade. Overwhelmed by the power of each attack, Kagura was disarmed of her blade after the fourth attack before Naruto moved in for the kill and he brought down his wind-charged blade on Kagura, bringing the swordswoman to her knees.

"Well done Naruto. I guess your skills are everything people describe them to be and then some." Kagura said as she stood up and sheathed her sword.

"I will do whatever I can." Naruto said as he withdrew his mother and father's blades.

"Allow me to explain the reason why I brought you here. You see, one year ago, I was tasked with defeating two members of a dark guild by the name of Scorpia. The name itself is an acronym: _**S**_ abotage _**Cor**_ ru _ **p**_ tion, _**I**_ ntelligence, and _**A**_ ssassination. The two mages were the guild master and his girlfriend."

"I managed to complete the mission and subdue the two dark mages, but in the process, the guild leader's girlfriend was killed. Well recently in the aftermath of the Tartarus disaster, the guild master escaped from prison and he and his guild kidnapped one of our guildmates." Kagura explained as she handed him a picture of the woman in question.

The woman was of average height with a curvaceous figure. She also had a cat-like appearance: possessing cat-like eyes, nose and mouth along with four red whisker-like tattoos on her face, and her brown hair was stylized into cat ears at her crown and she wore a choker with a bell attached to it around her neck.

Her attire consisted of a purple hooded cape, long black and purple stripped leggings, evening gloves, tight and small black shorts with a belt and boots, a black bikini top and a cat's tail attached to her shorts. Naruto was fascinated by the woman's appearance and blushed at her skimpy attire.

"So, what's her name?" Naruto asked.

"Her name is Millianna. Scorpia kid…well in her case I should say they cat-napped her about a week ago, and they demanded that I be turned over as their slave in return for Millianna's life." Kagura said and Naruto thought for a moment before a plan began to form into his head.

"I think I may have a plan. Come on, we don't have a moment to lose." Naruto said as he and Kagura and her team began to make their way to Scorpia's base.

 _~Hours Later at Scorpia's base~_

Inside the main hall of Scorpia's dark cathedral-like base, the leader of Scorpia calmly sat on his throne. The ruthless Scorpia leader was an Irish man with dark curly hair styled into a crew cut. He wore a dark Celtic trench coat, a black shirt with a red and white Celtic cross design on it, dark red leather belted pants, and dark wrist-length fingerless gloves and steel-toed boots.

The most distinguishing feature of this man's look was the intricate iron half facemask he wore over the upper half of his face. The mask obscured the upper half of his face and left only his mouth and lower face exposed. The Scorpia leader sat on his throne with two of his highest-ranking subordinates beside him.

The first was an Israeli man with dark green eyes, whose head was obscured by a dark executioner's style hood. The man wore an off-white military uniform with a black belt, aqua blue military pants and black military shoes under a black cloak.

The second man was a Russian man who wore a white skull mask with red eye lenses. The man had slicked back red hair and wore a dark green army overcoat and wore green and black army fatigues consisting of a sleeveless t-shirt and pants and dark army boots with dark gloves.

Soon the doors of the throne room opened and three hooded subordinates of Scorpia came into the guild hall with Kagura in tow. The Scorpia leader smirked as he had anticipated Kagura's arrival and he grinned at how everything had played out just as he thought it would.

"Lord Balor sir, we found this woman sneaking into the guild. After a brief confrontation, she surrendered to us easily. While she may deny it, I believe that she may not have come alone. I would like to request that we search the area for any of her accomplices. She was armed only with this." the lead subordinate said as he handed the Irishman Kagura's sword.

"Nice work, leave us now. Conduct your search, I want her companions found, and killed off." Balor said and the three subordinates bowed before leaving the throne room, leaving Balor and his two top subordinates alone with Kagura.

"So ya finally decided to turn yourself over to us, smart girl. Alright then boys, now that our guest of honor is here, it's time we begin our little game." Balor said as he snapped his fingers and suddenly magical chains formed and bound themselves to Kagura's arms and legs, forming shackles.

"Can't have ya runnin' off, now can I? Azazel, Koschei, plant the device on her." Balor said and his two minions snickered before strapping a deadly-looking harpoon-like device on her.

"Now then Kagura, allow me to explain how this game works. To win, you simply have to do as I say, when I say it." Balor said before revealing a handheld device that looked a bit like an enhanced IPhone.

"But if for any reason my thumb leaves the surface of this device, and I don't put it back within ten seconds…. then you lose the game and two things happen: First of all, an explosive charge will go off in that device you're wearing and fire a three-foot-long arrow into your neck, I'm aiming for your jugular vein, but we'll see what happens."

"Then, sixty seconds later...after you're dead, an even larger explosive charge will go off elsewhere in the base, activating the explosive vest attached to your cat-faced friend and, they'll be cleanin' up that pretty little kitty in pieces." Balor said and Kagura's eyes went wide at what she'd just heard.

"What can we say Kagura, we just like to play the game." Azazel said as he grinned underneath his dark executioner's hood.

"Look, I didn't mean for your lover to die Balor." Kagura said to the ruthless Scorpia leader.

"Well I don't think that matter's now. She's dead, and now you're the one that has to pay." Balor said as smirked at Kagura's situation.

"Let her go, Balor please just let Millianna go. She's got nothing to do with this. You want to take you're revenge on me fine. But leave my guildmates out of this, this is between you and me." Kagura pleaded and her captors laughed at her again.

"You don't get it do you, you see if we let you go you won't play our little game. You see you took from me what can never, ever be replaced. And for that, I am going to take from you." Balor sneered and Kagura's eyes were filled with desperation.

"Look at those eyes, they're thinking: can I get to the device on time; why did Balor bring me here." Koschei taunted from behind his skeletal mask.

"FUCK YOU!" Kagura angrily screamed at her captors who laughed at her frustration.

"Very clever. You see Kagura, I brought you here…so I could see the face of a woman who knows she's in a situation she has absolutely no control of. The face of a woman who's key to their life is just three feet in front on her and she can't just reach out and take it." Balor said as Kagura glared venomously at her captor.

 _~Meanwhile~_

Naruto, along with the real Kagura and her teammates stood on a steep hill overlooking the outside of what looked to be a pentagon-shaped fortress deep in the heart of Scorpia's base. Naruto's Rinnegan that he had, much like Sasuke received thanks to his ancestor Hagomoro's power boost was activated as he used it to scope the prison.

"Alright Naruto, what do you see." Kagura asked and she and her team observed the heavily-fortified prison.

"It looks like Scorpia's leader wasn't bluffing. Millianna's currently sitting inside her cell, and she's got an explosive vest strapped to her body.

"Any guards standing watch over her." Kagura inquired.

"Surprisingly, just two. Although there are a handful of minions patrolling the area. Scorpia's leader must be extremely confident in his plan, or he's extremely foolish thinking that only a handful of guards are needed to guard Millianna.

"From listenin' to him talk earlier, I'd say both. I gotta say, it was pretty smart of ya to send a clone disguised as Kagura to distract Scorpia's leader while also rigging the clone with one of your Hiraishin marks so we could hear where he's hidden Millianna." Beth said.

"I'll say, it was quite the ingenious plan. So, what do have planned for getting Millianna out of there hon." Arana asked the blonde sage.

"Simple: get down there, take out whoever we have to, get Millianna out of there and disarm that vest and get it off of her." Naruto emphatically said.

"You make it sound so easy." Kagura smirked at him.

"Believe me, as long as I'm here it is. Now let's go save us a cat girl." Naruto said as he and the Mermaid Heel mages moved out.

Meanwhile, inside the prison, the guards standing guard over Millianna the area were beginning to get bored.

"God, this is so boring. I mean how hard can it be to guard one little kitty girl that the boss has twelve of us guarding this place." One of the guards said as he and his fellow guard looked inside the cell at Millianna calmly sitting down on the bed of her cell with the explosive vest strapped to her chest.

"I know man, I mean if the boss was gonna have us stand guard over this bitch, he could have at least let us have some fun with her." The other guard said with a lecherous face.

"Easy ya sick bastard. The boss said we could have our fun with her _after_ the bitch that killed his woman turns herself over to us and he finishes exacting his revenge on her. So, keep it in your pants, because from what I've heard, it shouldn't be much longer now." The first guard said before the sound of gunshots and screams rang through the prison.

"What the fuck, what's going on? Who the fuck has broken into the prison." The second guard said as he got ready to go and see what was going on before his fellow guard stopped him.

"Hey, did you forget the boss's orders. In no way are we to allow Ms. Kitty here to leave our sights for a second. Besides whoever it is, they're no match for our top guards that we've got patrolling the place." The first guard said and at that moment, the sounds of battle quickly ceased.

"You see what I mean, our guys had it covered the whole time." The first guard said to his partner and the second guard laughed at how easily the intruders were seemingly taken care of.

"Guess you're right, I don't know whose bright idea it was to try to break into a place like this, but whoever it was that thought it was a good idea, looks like it was their funeral." The second guard said before he was shot through the back of the head by Naruto with a revolver made from Truth-Seeking Balls at the same time that the first guard had his throat sliced open by Kagura.

"Looks like the only funeral that you should have been worried about was your own." Kagura said as Millianna opened her eyes and smiled at seeing Kagura and her guildmates.

"Kagura-chan, I knew you'd come for me. But I thought you'd been captured by Balor and his minions." Millianna said and Kagura grinned at her teammate.

"Looks like Balor believes the same thing too, but the only thing he's captured is a clone of our ninja for hire. Millianna, meet Naruto Uzumaki." Kagura said as she motioned to said ninja and Millianna stared in fascination at the cat-like whiskers on his face.

"Stand back everyone." Naruto said as he activated his Rinnegan and after running through some hand signs, he used Ice Release to hard freeze the bars of the cell before busting them with his bare hands.

"Thanks for that, now we need to find a way to get this vest off. I would have tried to remove it myself, but it's linked into my heartbeat. The minute it stops detecting my heartbeat, the vest will go off." Millianna explained and Naruto knew exactly what he needed to do.

"Okay Millianna, I think I know what to do to get that vest off of you, but you have to hold completely still while I do this." Naruto explained as he once more activated his Rinnegan. He then placed both hands over the vest before he began channeling Lava Release energy into the bomb.

"What are you doing, and why does this device feel so hot all of a sudden?" Millianna asked him.

"Just relax, the heat means it's working. I'm using Lava Release to break down and destroy all of the explosive material inside of the vest. It's a commonly used tactic in bomb detonation." Naruto said.

"Are you sure this thing's not gonna blow on me?" Millianna asked with a worried voice.

"Millianna, just hang in there. You're going to be alright." Kagura said and Millianna nodded as Naruto defused the last of the explosive bits before stepping back and giving Millianna the thumbs up.

"It's alright Millianna, you can take off the vest now." Naruto said.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Millianna asked once again.

"Millianna you're okay. Go ahead." Kagura assured her and Millianna nodded as she nervously counted to three in her head and she quickly unstrapped the vest from her chest and removed it while much to her relief, it didn't go off.

"That was close, well done Naruto-kun." Millianna said and Naruto smiled at the lovely cat girl giving him a friendly honorific.

"Glad I could help. But I think there's still one last order of unfinished business you might want to take care of." Naruto said and Millianna smirked as she knew exactly what Naruto was talking about.

"Let's just say this kitty has a pound of flesh to exact." Millianna said with bared claws as she and her guildmates along with Naruto made their way towards the throne room for the final confrontation.

 _~Moments Later in Scorpia's throne room~_

The imposter Kagura smiled to herself as she realized that Millianna had been safely rescued and that she and the rest of Mermaid Heel along with Naruto were on their way over. Now all she had to do was stall for just a few more moments.

"Hey Balor, what if I think you're lying." The imposter Kagura said and Balor looked up at her with a surprised look.

"Excuse me?" Balor asked, not believing what he'd heard.

"What if I think that device you're holding is just for show. What the hell's keeping me, from taking my blade and cutting you into pieces?" Kagura said with a glare and Balor just smirked at her sense of bravado.

"Nothing really, but I know you won't. Because you're predictable Kagura." Balor said and this time it was Kagura's turn to smirk.

"You really think I'm bluffing, here's the device. Take it if you want." Balor said and Azazel and Koschei just grinned as they thought that Balor had called Kagura's bluff, not knowing the surprise that was about to happen as Kagura smirked.

"Don't mind if I do." Kagura said as she snatched the device from Balor before much to his and his teammate's shock, the real Kagura and Millianna along with their guildmates and Naruto leapt through the glass ceiling of the base and the fake Kagura tossed the device into the air where in was blown to bits by Naruto before the imposter Kagura dispelled.

"Looks like the ruthless dark master isn't as smart as he thinks he is." Millianna said as she stepped forward and rolled her shoulders in preparation for a fight as Balor's face remained neutral before he burst into maniacal laughter.

"So, this is the lengths that Kagura will go to rescue her teammates. She not only finds a crafty way to deceive me, she even goes so far as to hire a shinobi dog to aide in her friend's rescue." Balor said and said shinobi stood forward.

"Shinobi dog huh, well we'll just see about that. Because when I'm through with you, you're the one who's going to be groveling like a dog for your life." Naruto said as he formed two revolvers from Truth Seeking Balls.

"Well we'll see about that. You see Mr. Uzumaki, we're not your ordinary dark mages. Each of us is named after a mythological demon and I've got a theory why: the three of us are half-human hybrids that have been injected with demonic DNA stolen from the remnants of Tartarus's base and genetically altered giving us all the powers and transformation abilities of a true demon" Balor explained.

"A demon huh, sounds interesting. Go ahead and transform." Naruto said as he stood ready for battle.

"As you wish Uzumaki." Balor smirked before he transformed into a monstrous creature with a large frame, dark brown fur and green snake skin, a monstrous face with four giant horns on his head (two at the top and two at the bottom), a long-spiked tail, four bat wings on his back, and giant venomous snakes in place of a left arm. But his most distinguishable feature was the giant demonic eye situated on his chest.

Azazel grinned before he transformed into his demon form of a monster with the head of a jackal and a pharaoh's headpiece around his head and neck. He also possessed the body of a bipedal crocodile with bird talons on his hands and feet and wings on his arms and a feathered tail on his back.

Koschei smirked before transforming into his demon form of a towering and slightly skeletal figure with visible muscle tissue, invoking an undead appearance. His skull was bare and showed off two sets of serrated teeth, the inner one having visible gums with his cranium being rimmed with teeth and two long horns on the side.

There was also torn skin hanging from his right arm which exposed his muscular tissue. His only clothing appeared as three-layered pauldrons and tattered cloth of unknown material. The lower part of his torso was missing and exposed his partial rib cage and a pulsing yellow eye covered in a reddish flesh.

"So, this is the power of Scorpia. Alright then, this should be interesting." Naruto said as he summoned a clone before they both entered their powered up Six Paths Sage Mode and the clone cocked his Truth-Seeking Ball revolvers while the true Naruto drew his mother's sword and one of his father's Hiraishin knives.

"Hey Naruto, you and Arana, Risley, and Beth can do what you want with Koschei and Azazel, but leave Balor to me and Kagura." Millianna said as she removed her night gloves and bared her sharp, claw-like nails while Kagura drew her sword and both mages stood alongside Naruto's clone ready for a fight.

 _ **"(Sic)"**_ _by Slipknot begins playing~_

"Let's go you demented monster." Millianna said as she bound Balor with her Nekosoku Tube while Kagura used her Gravity Magic to keep Balor down while she went on the attack, using her Slashing Form to slash at the monstrous Balor with high speeds and Balor used the demonic eye on his chest to fire deadly eye beams at Kagura which she swiftly dodged.

"First I'll close that hideous eye of yours permanently." The clone said as he cocked both revolvers and fired two loaded energy shots at Balor's eye. The shots landed on their target and Balor howled in pain as his eye was blasted shut permanently.

"Bullseye, just like shooting toads in a pond." The Naruto clone said as he fired off four more quick shots in succession that blasted gaping holes in each of his four wings.

"Curse you Uzumaki, I'm going to burn you into the pits of hell." Balor howled in pain as he breathed a torrent of hellfire at the clone who quickly countered by using Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu at Balor that neutralized his flames before merging both of his Truth-Seeking Ball revolvers to form an Assault Shotgun that he cocked and loaded as he prepared to fire.

Meanwhile the true Naruto had engaged both Azazel and Koschei with Arana, Risley and Beth providing cover for him. Azazel swung its spiked tail at Naruto while Koschei lashed out at Naruto with a skeletal claw. Naruto acrobatically dodged both attacks before slicing at both monster's limbs, cutting off Azazel's tail and Koschei's arm.

"Two blades, two limbs, you do the math. So, do you monster's want to keep going, or should we go ahead and call it a day." Naruto goaded and Azazel and Koschei growled angrily at him.

"Your soul will burn in hell Uzumaki." Azazel growled as he activated his Curse magic and a swarm of flesh-eating locust was conjured to attack him. At the same time, Koschei activated his own Curse and sent an ominous wave of magic at Naruto that caused everything it touched to decay into nothing.

"Only thing getting lit here is your ass." Naruto remarked before he burned the locust and the wave of decay energy with Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique before launching a pair of Lava Release: Rasenshuriken at the two monsters' that torched them both before they both lunged at him in a fit of rage.

But before they could touch him they were stopped dead in their tracks by Risley and Arana, who immobilized the two monsters with a combination of Arana's Web Shot and Risley's Gravity Magic.

"You're all clear Naruto. Go for it." Beth said and Naruto smirked and nodded before he activated his Rinnegan and used Ice Release to freeze both of the sadistic monsters before charging both of his blades with Lightning Release energy and using Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning to obliterate Azazel and Koschei much to the shock of Balor.

"Impossible…...you…killed them. Uzumaki, that was one mistake you won't live to regret!" Balor roared in anger at the blonde Sage.

"You don't get it do you, the moment you made an enemy out of me, your fate was sealed. The only thing you've managed to do so far is succeed at prolonging your inevitable death. And now that you have no backup to save you, your death is all but assured." Naruto said as his clone, who had been fighting Balor had dispelled.

"Foolish ninja, do you actually believe I ever needed the help of Azazel or Koschei to begin with. Those two were nothing more than pawns in my game. And now I'm going to throw your carcass into the abyss of hell." Balor maniacally said as he lunged at Naruto with a great fireball ready to incinerate Naruto into ashes.

"I don't think so." Millianna said as she and Kagura intercepted Balor and both women delivered lightning quick and deadly slashes to Balor. Millianna with her sharpened claws and Kagura with her unsheathed Archenemy.

The attacks wounded Balor along with causing his fireball to blow up in his face damaging him more. Balor dropped to his knees and reverted back to his human form before Naruto stepped forward and cut off both of Balor's arms before crossing both blades in front of Balor's neck and charging them with Yin-Yang Release energy causing his mother's blade to glow black while his father's Hiraishin blade glowed white.

"Game Over." Naruto said and Balor's eyes widened in horror before Naruto decapitated him with both blades. Naruto calmly sighed as he discharged both his blades and withdrew them before he reverted back to his normal appearance and turned to face Team Mermaid Heel.

"Looks like it's mission accomplished, Scorpia has been compromised." Naruto said to the female mages who smiled in relief and gratitude at the blonde sage.

 _~Later that Night~_

There had been a great celebration that evening back at Mermaid Heel for both the save return of Millianna and the downfall of Scorpia. All of Millianna's guildmates were grateful to have Millianna back, and they were equally grateful to Naruto for his help in rescuing her as well as defeating Scorpia once and for all.

But perhaps the most grateful person of all had been Millianna, who had asked the blonde sage to stay with her for the night and while Naruto had initially declined, after some insistence on the part of Millianna and some convincing on the part of Kagura and her teammates, Naruto accepted the cat girls offer.

Naruto stepped out of the shower and after drying off, he donned a black kimono that featured an orange flaming demon fox design with the Uzumaki Crest on the back. After stepping out of the bathroom he went to the kitchen and took a bottle of water from the fridge. As he drank it, he looked around and chuckled at the number of cat-themed items and furniture in Millianna's home.

" _She sure does have a thing for cats, I'll have to keep that in mind."_ Naruto thought to himself as he drank his water and the drink did wonders for quenching his thirst.

"Hey, Naruto-kun. Do you mind coming here for a moment?" he heard Millianna's voice call out to him from her bedroom. Naruto nodded before putting the bottle of water on the counter and making his way to her room. When he entered the cat girl's room, he was surprised to see that it was pitch dark.

"Why is it so dark in here Millianna, are you about to pray or something." Naruto asked before he heard a seductive giggle and Millianna clapped her hands and the lights came on and Naruto looked to see the cat girl sitting on her bed. When Naruto got a good look at Millianna, his face turned bright red and his nose nearly bled at what she had on.

Millianna now wore a sexy Nekomimi outfit complete with a short, black spaghetti-strapped dress with pink frills. The dress skirt was barely long enough to cover her shapely rear and the top was so low cut that the top half of her ample chest was exposed. She also wore black thigh-high stockings, a black cat-eared headband, a choker with a golden bell resembling a collar, and completed the outfit with a black cat's tail.

"M-Millianna, what are you doing with that on?" Naruto stammered as he blushed at the sexy cat girl and Millianna grinned at the effect she was already having on him as she sauntered over to him and pressed herself against him and Naruto gasped as he felt her ample chest pressed against his toned chest.

"Well Naruto-kun, I decided that I should thank you for saving me and aiding my team in destroying Scorpia once and for all. So, you can consider this as you're reward for helping me." Millianna explained as she hugged the blonde and rested her head against his chest.

"Well if you want okay, but just bringing you home safely and seeing your friends happy to have you back is reward enough for me." Naruto said and Millianna looked up at him with an intimate smirk on her face.

"Is that right, well allow me to see if I can't change you're thought process." Millianna said as she undid his robe and left him in only his boxers and she could see his manhood beginning to awaken from seeing her in her outfit.

She chuckled at this and squished her large breasts against his chest before framing his face with her left hand and pulling him into a loving kiss. Naruto froze as she softly kissed him before reaching into his boxers with her right hand and she began to stroke his hardening cock while marveling at his size.

Naruto finally gave into his lustful instincts and cupped the cat girl's breasts through her low-cut dress and began groping her. Both parties moaned from their respective teasing as their kiss deepened and their tongues licked against one another while their eyes closed in bliss from the passion behind their kiss before they broke the kiss to gaze longingly into each other's eyes.

"So, did I manage to change your mind Naruto-kun?" Millianna said as she continued to stroke his erection inside of his boxers.

"What do you think Millianna-chan?" Naruto teasingly responded while massaging her ample, yet soft chest and Millianna pleasurably purred at the feeling of his strong hands groping her bosom.

"I think we're about to have some fun." Millianna said as she slid his boxers off of him and licked her lips at seeing his exposed cock. She then pulled Naruto with her back to her bed before falling back onto the bed with him on top of her.

Naruto and Millianna exchanged amorous stares before he reached for the straps of her dress and pulled them down, exposing her curvaceous and toned body to him and Naruto smiled at her sexy form before removing her stockings only leaving her collar-like choker and her cat-eared headband on.

Millianna smiled as she tempted him by swaying her breasts and Naruto immediately took the invitation and reclaimed his hold on her breasts before initiating another kiss with him and their tongues began once again licking against one another while she caressed his cheek and began stroking his whiskers.

Naruto caressed her breasts while his fingers danced and circled on her already-hard nipples. Millianna moaned in pleasure as his fingers sank into the flesh and groped them while his tongue feverishly licked against hers. Her legs cringed as he squeezed and toyed with her bosom while keeping their lips sealed against one another.

Naruto's felt her breasts squishing against his palms and he ended the kiss to lick her buds from top to bottom as slowly as he could. Millianna loudly mewled from his tongue brushing and wagging on her tits while he took to squeezing them. Her crimson blush brightly glowed on her face as he toyed with her breasts and buds as her eyes traveled to his manhood and her mouth watered from how big it looked.

As she marveled at his size, she purred in delight and held the back of his head to her bosom as he began gnawing on them. Millianna mewled as he carefully clenched the tumultuous flesh and slowly grinded his teeth on the orb. He proceeded to tweak and tease the opposing tit with his fingers pulling at all the while and she continued to purr in pleasure.

Naruto moaned from teasing the cat girl's breasts as his member throbbed from arousal and Millianna ran her fingers through his hair as she pleased her chest. She opened her eyes and they sparkled with passion as she began to smile from the pleasure she was receiving. He used his lips to pull on her tit and rubbed them together on it before switching to the other.

The sage freed her mound and he planted his hand on her womanhood. Millianna watched as Naruto moved back and didn't stop until he faced her entrance before spreading them. His tongue infiltrated her pussy and began slobbering on her inner caverns as her face lit up in a lusty smile.

Naruto's fingers prodded and brushed on her clit as he wagged his tongue about inside of her. He tasted her rich, creamy fluids and moaned as he savored the taste. Naruto's tongue traveled as far as it could go into Millianna's caverns and slobbered on her soaked innards. She clutched her breasts and rubbed them against one another while Naruto licked into her wetness.

The young woman's brown eyes glistened as she felt her clit and folds being rubbed at simultaneously by his fingers. Naruto's tongue wormed and swayed within Millianna's tunnels while her legs continued to cringe and twitch from his touch. Naruto's hands slid under Millianna's ass and lifted her lower body off the ground while she freed her chest to dig her nails into the bed.

Her fingers dug into the mattress as Naruto licked her pussy and managed to keep her lower body off the bed. His manhood throbbed as he licked her warmth and she closed her eyes while moaning in delight. Naruto removed his tongue and entered his index fingers into her tightness before thrusting them in.

Amazed at her tightness, Naruto licked her folds once more after removing his fingers and Millianna lustfully smiled at the effect his tongue had on her insides. Her lust-riddled grin grew in size and she felt his cock rubbing against her body as he held her like so. The brown-haired cat woman's eyes glistened and shimmered as Naruto's tongue worked magic on her tunnels with his fingers groping at her peach.

He moaned while slobbering and drenching her inner walls with his saliva until she gave a final moan of pleasure as her orgasmic streams began to flow from her wetness. Naruto eagerly licked up her release and gently set her down on her back once he was finished. She panted and looked up at him while licking her lips.

Millianna laid eyes on Naruto's member and she laid back and cupped her breasts before she gestured for him to come closer. She enclosed his cock between them and Millianna began licking his hardness while massaging it. He moaned from Millianna caressing her bosom together on his length and she licked the head of it.

Impressed by how hard it was, Millianna smiled at his cock and rubbed her orbs together while he started sending it into her cleavage. Millianna tongue tapped at the emerging foreskin of Naruto's glory and her saliva was lathered across the tip. Naruto groaned as he drove his member into Millianna's breasts and her hardened tits rubbed the veins on it.

She stirred her tongue around the tip before eventually taking it into her mouth and sucking on the tip. Naruto placed his hands on either side of the brunette cat girl and she thoroughly enjoyed its taste as she took her time sucking on it. Naruto's member shot into her heaving bosom and she moaned as she closed her eyes while rubbing her orbs of flesh on him.

He loudly groaned as the sensation of her soft chest massaging his manhood was already making him sweat profusely and Millianna temporarily opened her mouth to blow on its throbbing head. This made him shiver before she placed her mouth back on it and lightly brushed her tongue on his foreskin.

Naruto brushed off some of the sweat to prevent his eyes from being blinded and continued to thrust his way into Millianna's bosom. She watched as it throbbed and continued pleasing it as Naruto took hold of her breasts before helping her squeeze his hardness. Millianna's eyes lustily eyed him as he sent them into her orbs and they stayed focused on him until his hardness spurted.

He loudly moaned as his manhood unleashed his semen into her mouth and she waited until it was over with before drinking most of it. Naruto removed his member from Millianna's mouth and she panted before licking her lips at him. She reached up to trace his whiskers and tenderly smiled at him; a look he softly returned.

"Hey Millianna-chan, care to switch places?" Naruto asked Millianna, who smiled in response.

"Fine with me Naruto-kun." Millianna answered before she got up and stood at the foot of the bed and this allowed Naruto to lay back before he looked up at his new lover.

"Here kitty, kitty." Naruto teased and Millianna gave him an intimate smirk before she climbed onto the bed and began crawling toward him, purring like a lioness moving in on its prey. She straddled him and hovered above his cock as he gripped her waist.

He lowered her down onto his hardness and took his time in pushing the head of his tower through her petals. Millianna's flushed face grew deeper as her warmth sank down his cannon and he moaned from tight she was with her insides spreading from accepting him. Once he was finally inside of her, the pair moaned from the mutual loss of their virginities and Millianna placed her hands on his shoulders.

After giving her some time to adjust to his size, they began to thrust against one another and he stood on the bed with Millianna wrapping her legs around his waist. Naruto's hands took hold of her ass and held onto her like so while pummeling his member into her tunnels with Millianna bucking her hips against him.

Her ample bosom freely bounced about for the time being and his hands groped her peach as her walls grinded his cock, stirring her insides with each move. They planted their lips together and she placed her left hand on the back of his head with her fingers moving through his cropped blonde locks.

Naruto pounded into her fiery depths as she held onto him and Millianna's tongue met his as they licked against the other. Millianna's insides were thrashed and slammed against by Naruto's mighty thrusts with her nails digging into his shoulder. He and Millianna worked their hips in unison and he continued to feel up her derriere until raising his hand.

He cupped her jiggling breast and fondled the flesh about while his fingers sank into its softness. Naruto jerked his crotch forward with blue eyes meeting crimson ones and Millianna's toes curled from the pleasurable sensation running through her body as their eyes closed and their minds focused on moving their hips.

She felt his manhood striking against her womb and his great speed produced sweat on their forms. He held onto her chest and peach simultaneously with her fingers continuing to brush through his hair. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues clashed and licked against the other while sweat glistened down their forms.

He temporarily stopped groping her ass before running his fingers through her hair and her hand moved to his cheek as her thumb stroked his whisker marks obsessively and they broke their kiss apart to moan as loud as they could manage. Their eyes opened and she brushed her hand through his locks before cleaning some of the sweat from it.

Doing the same thing in return, Millianna panted from feeling his growth swell and vibrate inside of her walls as she simultaneously grew tighter on him. The sage gritted his teeth together from his tightening balls and she leaned forward to lick his neck. He shivered while returning to squeeze her lower cheek and she uncontrollably wailed with pleasure from riding him.

Naruto's fingers alternated between squeezing her flesh and teasing her tit as the brunette's caverns constantly constricted around him. Millianna refused to let up on grinding her whiskered blonde lover's erection as it was shot into her wetness and he rested his forehead against hers once the licking ceased.

It was temporarily renewed with their tongues targeting the other's lips and he finally palmed her other orb. She moaned as his thumbs pressed against her hard buds and the rest of his hands squeezed her quaking flesh before they reached the end of their rope. Millianna's walls squeezed his manhood and his seeds burst from it while simultaneously filling her stomach.

Millianna squealed from feeling the warm, gooey yet thick semen filling her womb with half of it pouring from her tunnels in a mixture with her own juices and Naruto held onto her chest until it died down. Basking in the afterglow of the amazing sex, their lips reunited for a time and Naruto crouched down to allow her to get off his cock before she rested her head on his chest.

"Naruto-kun, you're too incredible for words." Millianna purred as she brushed her head against his toned chest like a happy kitten and Naruto chuckled while stoking her neck before he caught her by surprise when he turned her to her side with him holding her leg into the air.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself, but we've only just begun my lovely kitty." Naruto said and Millianna smiled back at him as he reentered her tightness before he started ramming himself into her.

With his help, Millianna's leg remained arched in the air as his manhood struck into her walls and her bosom jiggled as his lap smacked against her peach. Sweat poured down Millianna's forehead as the blonde drove his member into her core and his foreskin struck against her walls.

Naruto's hand snaked underneath the brunette cat girl and took hold of her bobbing breast once again before toying with the orb. Naruto pummeled his cock through Millianna's tightening folds and she panted lustfully as she felt him licking the back of her neck. This sent chills of pleasure down her spine and she regretted not being able to kiss him in this position.

As she moaned and sweated, her eyes slowly began to roll back into her skull and her blush spread across her face. Tears of pleasure formed in her eyes before she shut them and moaned to her heart's content with her arousal being pounded into. Naruto listened to Millianna's moans and he started kissing her earlobe as her back touched his abdomen as he held up leg in place.

Her toes curled and her nails started digging into the mattress once again as Millianna's breasts heaved and bounced about while Naruto charged his manhood into her wetness. She felt his length reaching into the depths of her stomach and she purred when Naruto starting trailing his finger under her chin before lightly brushing his finger on it.

He set his hand down and caressed her cheek while her bosom now freely jiggled against the ground. Both moaned once again as their release substance boiled from Millianna's wetness and trailed down the blonde's length. The pair lie on the bed and both smiled as Naruto licked her earlobe while removing his manhood from her. Naruto sat next to her and she rested her head in his lap before he stroked it.

A few seconds later, Millianna was on her back with her legs wrapped around Naruto as he pounded into her warmth. She placed her hands on his shoulders and bucked her hips as he thrashed his member into her walls. Naruto pounded and slammed his manhood into her warmth as she shook her hips against his. She wrapped her arms around him and once again rubbed her fingers through his hair as she kissed his cheek. He nuzzled her and they mutually rested their foreheads together.

As Millianna's pussy received Naruto's mighty thrusts, she panted with excitement and her eyes started to roll into the back of her skull. Naruto's hands stayed atop Millianna's breasts and massaged the ample flesh while causing it to bob endlessly. She kissed his cheek and by now, their sweat covered them from head to toe while they worked their hips together.

He groaned as she bucked her hips and grinded him while he pumped his glory into her tunnels with her toes curling. Millianna's eyes became blank in an ecstatic look as they rolled back into her head and she felt his tongue rubbing against hers. She rubbed and licked against his tongue as his member flashed into her wetness and she rubbed his backside while holding onto him before her blush grew stronger.

Naruto and Millianna feverishly moaned while tasting each other's tongues as their lips drew together once again. He held onto her bosom and massaged the flesh as he pummeled into her tightening innards. Naruto banged and pounded his raging stiffness against Millianna's womb while he gripped her buds once again.

After some more tweaking and teasing, she loudly howled as semen oozed from her entrance and poured onto the bed right as she and Naruto met lips. The kiss came to an end once the orgasm did and Naruto lie on his back while stroking Millianna's cheek while she rested against him.

"So how are you feeling now Millianna-chan?" Naruto asked his lover, who giggled and kissed him while stroking his whiskers.

"Thanks to you, I'm feeling spiffy Naruto-kun." Millianna answered as she cuddled up close to her blonde lover and fell asleep in his arms with him following suit not long after.

 _~Years Later~_

Naruto and Millianna Uzumaki sat on the back porch of Kiba's backyard with Kiba and his lover Tamaki and the four of them watched two children play around with the many cats Tamaki owned.

The two children were a boy with wild, spiky blonde hair and brown eyes. The boy wore a stylish black and yellow tracksuit similar to his father's old tracksuit and had whisker marks and sharpened canine teeth giving him a wild appearance.

The boy's sister had brown messy hair stylized into two cat's ears at the crown of her head and she had brown eyes along with a catlike nose and mouth. She also possessed sharp canines like her brother and sharp nails like her father. She wore a yellow crop top and black jean shorts with gladiator sandals on her feet and a cat's tail attached to her shorts.

"So, kids, how do you like the cats I showed you." Tamaki asked the two siblings as the boy held a Russian Blue kitten and the girl held a Scottish Fold kitten.

"We love them Ms. Tamaki, these cuddly little kitties are the cutest thing in the world." The girl, Nala said.

"I gotta agree with you sis, these kittens are awesome." Said the boy, Simba and Kiba and Tamaki smiled at them.

"We're glad to hear that because we're giving them to you." Kiba said and he grinned at seeing the kids' faces light up with joy as they hugged their new kittens while their parents smiled at seeing their children happy.

"Looks like the kids liked their surprise after all." Naruto said as his wife smiled at him and stroked his whiskers as she watched her children hugging their new kittens.

* * *

I'm so glad to finally be finished with this one. Now I can touch on a few things. I know everyone has been wondering where I've been recently and to answer your question, I've been busy. I finally got accepted into Florida A&M University early this fall and I've had a full load of classes where I'm taking classes five days a week. Thankfully my last week of classes is this week and then the following week we have Final Exams and we're out for Winter Break.

Also, I've been starved for creative ideas for this story so I hadn't been able to get to this story until recently. Thankfully, with a little help from my friend _**Miledman2**_ I was able to settle on this awesome plotline of rescuing Naruto rescuing Millianna from a dark guild who wanted revenge on Kagura (who's closer to Millianna than anyone else other than Erza). I've gotta say the action scene was what I'm most proud of since I'm getting better with them with each story.

I drew a lot of inspiration from mythology to come up with suitable villains for Naruto and Millianna to fight in this story. Balor's name is taken from the one-eyed demon from Celtic Mythology, Koschei's name is taken from the undead antagonist from Slavic Folklore and Azazel's name is taken from the fallen angel from Hebrew folklore.

As for their Curses, Balor's Curse revolved around the use of Hellfire, Koschei's Curse revolved around death and decay, and Azazel's curse revolved around the Ten Plagues of Egypt. As for Balor's death, his decapitation was included as a tribute to the movie death of Darth Tyrannus (AKA Count Dooku) as a long overdue tribute to the late great Sir Christopher Lee.

As for Naruto and Millianna's children Nala and Simba, as anyone can probably guess, their names come from two of the main characters from the Disney movie, The Lion King. So, ladies and gentlemen I hope you enjoyed this great lemon story and up next in this series is Meredy. So long for now and don't forget to read and review

 _ **This Story Was Brought to You Courtesy of Your Resident Badass DarkChild316, Who Would Like to Remind You, That If You're Not Down with That, We've Only Got Two Words for Ya…SUCK IT!**_


End file.
